<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【KK】肌肉光和长发刚 by Qingmay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327387">【KK】肌肉光和长发刚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingmay/pseuds/Qingmay'>Qingmay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KinKi Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>KKL - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingmay/pseuds/Qingmay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【KK】肌肉光和长发刚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>＊一发很傻的脑洞</p><p>1.肌肉光下班后打算去买点鸡蛋，晚上吃鸡蛋拌饭，刚进市场就看见有人在卖奈良特色鸡蛋。“大姐，你这鸡蛋怎么卖啊？”“你叫谁大姐呢？”肌肉光抬起头看见穿着花围裙梳着麻花辫的“大姐”正叉着腰瞪着他，眼睛真大啊，肌肉光的第一感觉，然后就有了新发现，这个“大姐”嘴上有一圈淡淡的胡子，不过他更注意的是——长得真白，和在牛奶里泡过一样。“喂，你这人什么毛病，盯着我看什么，给你说，这鸡蛋我不卖你了。”肌肉光最终还是没有吃到鸡蛋拌饭，盛好饭他从冰箱拿出一盒牛奶浇了上去，都是蛋白质，也没差啦，而且想着那个大眼睛白白的卖鸡蛋的大姐，牛奶饭还吃出了甜丝丝的味道。</p><p>2.肌肉光今天下班晚，但他还是去了市场，卖鸡蛋的大姐今天也在，麻花辫编成了小揪揪。好想拽一拽，肌肉光想，但是怎么才能做到呢？理科肌肉男光很快想出了方法：第一，和大姐搞好关系；第二，拽他的小揪揪。完美，理科肌肉光默默在心里给自己点了个赞。好了，问题来了，怎么和他搞好关系呢？理科肌肉光又思考了一分钟，很快得出了结论：不知道，明天再说吧。肌肉光今天也没吃上鸡蛋拌饭。</p><p>3.长发刚今天心情很好地给自己梳了当下最流行的半丸子头。卖鸡蛋的间隙他抬头正好看见一双可怜巴巴的眼睛，他想起来了，就是那天叫自己大姐的那个肌肉男，没眼力劲的大直男，哼。但是他昨天好像也来了，正好快收摊了，今天又来，长发刚蹙着眉头想，这么想吃我们家的鸡蛋吗？emmm…怪可怜的。等了一会儿没什么人，他叫了一声：“喂，那边的肌肉男。”对方就屁颠屁颠的过来了。“你要多少？”“一盒？”“总共200日元。”肌肉光今天不光吃上了鸡蛋拌饭，还吃上了厚蛋烧，无比香甜。</p><p>4.肌肉光一下班就到奈良鸡蛋摊报道，他要告诉大姐，你们家鸡蛋太好吃了！远远地就看见大姐今天没扎辫子绑了头巾，头巾上还有一个大大蝴蝶结，那张白白嫩嫩的脸简直像剥了壳的鸡蛋一样。想咬一口。</p><p>长发刚无语地看着旁边秀肌肉的肌肉光，他兴冲冲地跑来说：“你们家鸡蛋太好吃了，我要报答你。”然后…就这样的，他很想告诉肌肉光，你把客人都吓跑了，但是这样会伤害到他吧。怎么办呢？他把肌肉光叫到一旁说：“我们打算给孤儿院捐些鸡蛋，你愿意帮我画张海报给小朋友吗？”</p><p>长发刚看着肌肉光的草图“噗嗤”一声就笑出来了，虽然知道他大概画的是群小朋友，但是看起来真的很像排成排的…茄子。“你为什么要画这么多茄子？”肌肉光蔫了。“emmm…也没关系啦，反正茄子是eggplant，也算相关了，fufufu。”肌肉光觉得自己又行了。最后是长发刚画了图，肌肉光上的色，还在海报上画了两个大茄子呢！肌肉光看了茄子上的签名才知道大姐叫刚。吱呦西，肌肉光在心里念着，真可爱的名字。</p><p>5.这天，肌肉光又去鸡蛋摊找吱呦西，吱呦西已经在那里等着他了，披着长发，没有穿那件大花围裙。“鸡蛋卖完了，我要回去工作了。”肌肉光这次是真不行了，奈良离东京那么远。“这个给你，最后的奈良鸡蛋了。”吱呦西把手里的包递给他。肌肉光拿着包呆呆地问：“你还会回这里吗？”吱呦西眨着大眼睛想了会说：“应该不会了吧。”肌肉光感觉自己枯萎了。吱呦西最后给了肌肉光一个大大的拥抱，在他耳边说：“但是我会想你的，很开心认识你，再见了，光一。”吱呦西身上真好闻啊，肌肉光最后想。</p><p>6.坏心情持续了一周了，肌肉光一边更努力地练肌肉一边想念着吱呦西。主管通知肌肉光说有个新会员点名让他做自己的私教，在休息室等他。老实说，肌肉光现在是没有心情的，但是这是工作。肌肉光打开门就闻到一股似曾相识的好闻的香味。“你好啊，堂本教练。”一个笑盈盈带胡子的法式大辫子。</p><p>————————————————————————————————————自我反省：怎么又和茄子杠上了？最后，感谢阅读～</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>